


Fenton Crackshell Cabrera asks Dr Gearloose for Love Advice (and immediately regrets it)

by selfdestructt



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gyro Gearloose Being an Asshole, I don’t know how to tag this, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Surprise Ending, fenton confessing to gyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructt/pseuds/selfdestructt
Summary: Fenton asks Gyro for relationship advice and takes it.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Fenton Crackshell Cabrera asks Dr Gearloose for Love Advice (and immediately regrets it)

Fenton tapped Gyros shoulder as he was writing something down on his clipboard, he turned around to face Fenton.

“Dr. Gearloose? Something’s been bugging me, and i don’t have anyone to talk to about it. Can i get your advice?”

Gyro sighed, irritated that his workflow was interrupted, then uttered a snappy  
“Go ahead but make it quick.”

Fenton let out a sigh and fiddled with his fingers anxiously before an enthusiastic smile appeared “So... i think i’m.... in love!”

“then stop it.” Gyro responded flatly.

Fenton scoffed, frustrated at his response 

Gyro shrugged, “I said I’d give you advice. I didn’t say it’d be good advice.”

Fenton scratched his neck awkwardly, then chuckled with no humor “the only catch is that i feel like this person hates me. they don’t know about my feelings towards them, but I can’t tell them because they might hate me even more! Although... they have been a bit nicer to me lately which might mean-” 

Fenton’s mumbling of various scenarios at a quick pace caused Gyro to clamp his beak shut.  
“Rambling like an idiot isn’t going to get you anywhere. Speak up, tell them with confidence. And, If your feelings aren’t returned i have a fleet of robots that went haywire and are hellbent on death and destruction that we can send after the person.”

Fenton rolled his eyes, slightly giggling as Gyro turned back to his work. Fenton waited for a second until he decided it was do or die. He felt his face heat up and with sheer determination he blurted out  
“Gyro, i think i love you.” 

Gyro was caught off guard as his eyes widened and he nearly dropped his pen. he felt his face getting warmer, never expecting anyone to say something like that to him,  
“Fenton, I-“ 

There was a blast and Gyro disappeared. 

Fenton shouted with panic engulfing his voice “AH! DR. GEARLOOSE?!”

Gyro then stepped around the corner with a ray gun and said to Fenton with an irritated voice “Stupid clones. what did i miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this shitty fanfic. i don’t write much but i wanted more content of my favorite ship and decided to try my hand at making my own.


End file.
